User talk:PepperSupreme
Food Factory Categorization Hey, would you approve of the following categorization? Bold 'marks a category, normal text means a page/pages. *'Games **'Food Factory' ***'Pizza Game: ' ****'Necessary Pages (Pizza Contraption; Pizza Game; etc.) ****'''Pizza Ingredients '(Flour, Water, Yeast-O etc.) ****'Pizza Toppings '(Splatsumas etc.) ***'''Bongo Colada Game: ****'Necessary Pages (Bongo Colada Game; Contraption etc.) ****'Bongco Colada Ingredients '(Fruits) Hope this makes some sort of sence, and hope it's okay? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Remember what a WikiProject is You appreciate my help, but you look your nose down on it. I never did anything, I asked. That framed picture category was already made, the page had no content - seems pretty pointless it not having any text. I don't get what you mean by the categorization. Also: WikiProjects are not just for one person, they are for the community. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:45, April 18, 2014 (UTC) So it was a "disaster" then, Err well your confusing both issues here. I honestly don't see the difference "creating" that category made. Well I think that earlier issue is irrelevant, so pretty pointless saying that as that was not a WikiProject but a to-do list point. I do get categorisation and I am willing to help like Sef does. I know to a certain extent how categories work - the rest you need to teach me - I suppose you could come on chat and show me? :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Contest Hai :D I'm doing a contest in 30 mins for the party! Please do come if you have the time, you could win figures or codes! Joe - Talk - Heyo Pepper, Do you know how to make backgrounds? If so could you make me one real quick? I know you are a busy person and all but ye. IMPORTANT! Hey Pepper! I know you have a very demanding life, I appreciate that. But as soon as you see this please can you come on chat and speak to me. Something terrible has happened to me (in real life) and I feel the need that I need to speak to a responsible adult that I can trust (you), please can you come on chat so I can speak to you. :( Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:02, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 12:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oompah and Moshling Madness Hi! So I found out that Oompah DOES have two cards, from S3 and 4. I couldn't get a good photo of S4, but I just wanted to show you anyway, feel free to delete it. Also, I'm gonna tamper with the S4 page, see if you like it, again, feel free to rollback if it isn't of a good condition, thanks :) Joe - Talk - Habitats Hey, sorta made Shutter Island look better, if you approve and like it Imma change it so all Moshling habitats are like that? xD [[User:REALROSS|'ROSS]] ▪ [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk to me']] ▪ 19:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Yeah I think there's maybe 2 or 3 that inhabit more than one Moshling. However, it does look the page look really orderly compared to the others - so I think it'd be okay on the Moshlings pages? To be honest the current habitat pages are in need of an upgrade as they lack information and a good appearance. Can we speak on chat about categorization? :) [[User:REALROSS|'ROSS']] ▪ [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk to me']] ▪ 19:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Project maybe? I just realized we might need another project to go along with the new Habitat project. Its a really small project but I just thought we might need it? :) Come here maybe? :p http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Lol Im back if you are still up for it XD Lets try this again maybe? XD Yolka Crazy! (talk) 23:42, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Image Categorization Hey, right now one of my goals is to get an image for all the item pages. To help you out, is there a way I can categorize these images for you (eg. Add Category:Door Images to images of doors) Idek know? :) Can you come on chat so we can discuss some ideas I have and round-up stuff, because we've not spoke in quite a while! I'd also like to organize a WP meeting if possible? :) [[User:REALROSS|'ROSS']] ▪ [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk to me']] ▪ 12:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure Sure, would you like me to help to add it to existing images? Can you come on chat? [[User:REALROSS|'ROSS']] ▪ [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk to me']] ▪ 13:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Baby Zoshlingsss Come see what I drew for you on Chat :D Joe - Talk - Wiki:Projects Job Hey Pepsi! I saw you were in charge of the trophy pages, can I help by making level 1 - 50 trophy pages? As Abce is thinking something over to do with my project , I was just wondering I could help out! [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] | '' | ''Talk'' | 09:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey again, I have done something accidental with the Moshi Bedding.. I made a Category called Duvets, not relising there was a Moshi Bedding category, then I noticed there was aMoshi Monsters Duvet Sets category, since that has only 1 page on it I think that should be deleted.. but I think the other two should be kept.. thanks. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] | '' | ''Talk'' | 09:51, April 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S Can you vote please > My RFCM. Re: Okay, now, I think there wouldn't be enough infomation on the page, it would only be the level, and the amount of Rox which is none.. And yeah, the bedding thing was a mistake, whatever you have done with it is fine. Finally, Luke told me that I had a mistake in my signature. I fixed it last night. Test it.. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] | '' | ''Talk'' | 07:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Are you coming to the meeting at 7:00? (approx. 2 and 1/2 hours from now) Thx [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Much things Hay On your profile you can get rid of the contents by putting in Source Code . Can you accpet my skype request? (or decline whichever) bai Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Unos immaturios moshlingos Hey, deleted the individual baby moshlings pages so we can collate everything on the Baby Moshlings. That page is in category:Baby Moshlings. Could you please add the article to whatever category then delete the baby moshlings category? thx On iPhone or 'fone' xD so sorry for low grammar!! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Food Rarities Personally, I think we should leave it until we have enough information, and perhaps when the rarity bug is fixed? It's so confusing! I kinda slept last night in the middle of our convo, then I woke up on my phone an hour later (sending you a talk message) so anyways I seen on chat that you were thinking of expanding the furniture category - I totally agree! Hope we can speak afterschool/tonight (When ever suits you come on! :D) about our plans and the items and everything! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) they're stoopeed Yeah they're stoopeed tbh. Can you come on chat so we can speak about furniture and buck? :D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) 7K Edits Ya, I have 7k edits!! :D If you read this can you come on chat, because like your on then away lol. Ty [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:56, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Found another category goof. We have the made but unused Poppet category, and the used but not made Poppets category. So yeah, cleaning up the mistakes of the past, fun. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:34, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Parcel GET BACK ON CHAT xD Joe - Talk - Searchy wearchy Hey hey, you seem to be ranting about a search bar thing? Wat is this? xD Missed you on chat these past days so can you come on so we can talk about the items, ty. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:23, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Buster Pepper, I'm so done with Buster. Help. Joe - Talk - Frogestra Hey Pepper, I made a page called Frogestra, and I don't know what category it goes on though, so I just added Species. ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk 11:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Clothing Hallo there, noticed that Bob 'n' Bow - Blonde has quite a lot of categories, was thinking we should have one category such as 'Marketplace' for all items sold there, seeing as probably 99% of the items sold there are sold at every other shop. Was also thinking that we could expand the clothing category to wigs, hats, whatever - but wouldn't these be accessories? Also: Should we call the Market Place, Marketplace as it is branded on the shop door thingy as one word? Is it worth categorizing them as they appear in the Dress Up Room? (http://prntscr.com/3ffjyr) Hopefully we can engage in communication about this via chattington. xD ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:48, May 2, 2014 (UTC)12:44, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah Ah, I see. Sorry for not being specific, but when I said about as they appear in the dress-up room, I meant like the Dress up Room already categories clothing, by putting the items in to different sections - I meant we could use these sections maybe? Please come on chat? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey can you come on chat please, thanks. Not chatted with you in absolutely ages, honestly don't know what I've done without you! :D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Mission Items Howdy once again, I've created item pages for some of Buck's items that I found in the files, hope this helps. I thought it may be a good idea to add linked captions to the item pages in the Wares section of the location pages? Over at User:REALROSS/Sandbox I've prepared a small idea of what the 'Items' tab of the Season 2 mission pages. If you approve of a layout similar to this, I can start to delete the pages and transfer them all to there, should I leave redirects or not? I'll change the tabs and everything if you approve? Thanks, please reply with your opinions etc. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 23:24, May 3, 2014 (UTC)